godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Community Kaiju Cinematic Universe
The Community Kaiju Cinematic Universe 'is a co-collaboration universe crated by MaxGoji. The goal here is to create a cinematic kaiju universe that is tied together, eventually leading up to a big crossover film. Actors from previous kaiju films will be accepted, although it is recommended to use new ones instead. OC kaiju will not be accepted. Co-collaborations are allowed. Anyone is free to join. Rules * 1. '''Consistent casting '- Each cast must be diverse and original. Co-collaborations and sequels have exceptions to this rule, but every individual kaiju series must have a cast of it's own. * 2. 'No bashing '- Bashing on other people's work will not be accepted. Those who criticize or complain about a person's film will be kicked out of the project forever and not let back in. * 3. '''Correct Grammar & Spelling - Try your best to keep the grammar and spelling as correct as possible, but other users can always go through and correct that for you, it's not a big deal. * 4. Plot Standards - Each film must have a complete and detailed plot, not a summary. Your plot must explain, well, the plot of your movie, and the ENTIRE plot, not just a summary. It doesn't have to be like a NOVEL, but it has to at least describe the beginning, middle, end, and all important details in between. Also, use the organizational pattern seen in Godzilla as a template for your films (Plot, gallery, trivia, etc.). * 5. "Housekeeping" - If you take a while on your film, that's okay, as long as it's finished at some point. If some films are finished before others, but are set after the others in the phase, they will be moved up above that film to try and keep an uninterrupted series of completed plots, unless one film particularly NEEDS to be set after another one. In that case, try to finish the first one first, just to keep things consistent. Also, if a film is left unfinished for such a long time that it seems like the user has just abandoned it, it will be removed. Don't worry, we won't delete it after, like, a DAY, but just at the time that you could normally consider that project defunct. * 6. Phases - No phase can be started until all the films in the previous phase are complete. * 7. Film Limit - Members of the project can only have up to three movies per phase, at least at this moment. (Though they can still collaborate on movies with other users) * 8. Kaiju Limit '- Each person will only be allowed 2 kaiju per film series. * 9. '''No Ultraman '- Unfortunately, no Ultraman-related stories will be accepted, as his universe is too vast to fit into the CKCU. This rule may change somewhere down the line should the idea of TV series' be introduced, but until then, no Ultraman. Only Godzilla and Gamera. To join To join this project, you must wait until a new phase starts and submissions are open, choose a film and kaiju that hasn't already been claimed by someone else, and go to either the comments of this page, or MaxGoji's message wall with your pitch for the film. The pitch should just be the basic idea and synopsis for your film, and any other information you feel necessary. Then you can talk it over with MaxGoji and the other members of the project, and see if your film fits into the project or not. Films '''Phase 1 * 1. ''Godzilla ''(MaxGoji) * 2. ''Mothra ''(Zekons) * 3. ''Rodan ''(Shogunguirus) * 4. * 5. ''Godzilla's Counterattack ''(MaxGoji) * 6. * 7. * 8. * 9. * 10. ''Destroy All Monsters ''(MaxGoji)